Dipper and Mabel's parents
(Mr. Pines) |alliance = |goal = |home = Piedmont, CaliforniaIn the theme song opening, Dipper's bag says Piedmont on it. Also, Dipper is based on creator Alex Hirsch who is from Piedmont, California. |family = |pets = |friends = |minions = |enemies = |likes = Lamby Lamby Dance (Mrs. Pines) |dislikes = |powers = |weapons = |quote = "It all began when our parents decided we could use some fresh air. They shipped us up north to a sleepy town called Gravity Falls, Oregon to stay at our great uncle's place in the woods." -Dipper Pines }} Dipper and Mabel's parents are the unseen parents of Dipper and Mabel Pines. Not much is known about them. History Early life They have been raising their twin children, Dipper and Mabel, since birth. Dipper's mother would dress her son in a lamb costume and have him perform the Lamby Lamby Dance when he was young. At one point in the twins' childhood, their father returned from a Windows '95 conference, likely related to his computer-based occupation and received a promotional bag containing a t-shirt. Lacking the intentions to ever wear it, the shirt was handed down to Mabel, who now uses it as a sleep shirt. Season 1 Early in the summer, Dipper and Mabel's parents agreed the twins required some "fresh air," and sent them to stay in Gravity Falls, Oregon to stay at their great uncle's house in the woods. They are only briefly (and partially) shown in "Tourist Trapped," their arms and torsos showed as they trade their son and daughter's video games and cat for luggage and sunscreen. Mabel mentions her mother in "The Inconveniencing," recalling that she used to dress Dipper up in a lamb costume and have him perform the Lamby Lamby Dance. In "Double Dipper," Wendy mentions she always assumed Dipper's nickname was derived out of his parents' hatred of him. Both parents are briefly mentioned in "The Time Traveler's Pig," when Blendin Blandin threatens Dipper and Mabel by saying he will go back in time to prevent their parents from ever meeting. Because they still exist, the twins conclude that he forgot. Dipper's father is mentioned throughout "Fight Fighters" by Rumble McSkirmish, who believes that Robbie killed him; however, it is made clear by Dipper that this was a lie and that his father is, in fact, alive and well. In "The Deep End" Mabel shows Mermando a picture of the family kickboxing. In "Gideon Rises," Stan tries to reassure Dipper and Mabel's parents over the phone that their children are doing fine, claiming that they are staying at a four-star hotel, though they are actually staying at Soos' abuelita's run-down house. Shorts Mabel mentions her mother in "Mailbox," as she wishes to send her a video of her sticking one hundred gummy worms up her nose. Season 2 They are mentioned in "Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons," when Mabel is writing a letter to them, describing how her summer in Gravity Falls has been so far. In "Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future," they are mentioned when Ford tells Dipper that his parents would be thrilled that he could give Dipper such an advanced education. Sightings Trivia *Dipper and Mabel's middle names are their parents' first names , like Alex and Ariel Hirsch. *Since Stan shares the same surname as Dipper and Mabel, it can be inferred that he's the paternal uncle of Dipper and Mabel's father. *Dipper and Mabel's father's occupation is related to computers. es:Sr. y Sra. Pines pt-br:Sr. e Sra. Pines Category:Season 1 characters Category:Minor characters Category:Females Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Pines family